western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Best
James Best was an actor. He made appearances in episodes of several western series. Series Death Valley Days (4 episodes) *Million Dollar Wedding (season 3, episode 12) *The $275,000 Sack of Flour (season 11, episode 2) *Sixty-Seven Miles of Gold (season 12, episode 14) *The Hero of Fort Halleck (season 13, episode 6) Bonanza (3 episodes) *The Fugitive (season 2, episode 20) *The Legacy (season 5, episode 11) *The Price of Salt (season 9, episode 19) Gunsmoke (3 episodes) *With a Smile (season 8, episode 29) *The Glory and the Mud (season 9, episode 14) *Charlie Noon (season 15, episode 7) Have Gun - Will Travel (3 episodes) *The Long Night (season 1, episode 10) *A Quiet Night in Town: Part 1 (season 4, episode 17) *A Quiet Night in Town: Part 2 (season 4, episode 18) Laramie (3 episodes) *The Lawbreakers (season 1, episode 6) *Company Man (season 1, episode 21) *The Runaway (season 3, episode 17) Rawhide (3 episodes) *Incident of El Toro (season 5, episode 1) *Incident at Spider Rock (season 5, episode 17) *Incident of the Rawhiders (season 6, episode 8) Stagecoach West (3 episodes) *High Lonesome (season 1, episode 1) *The Arsonist (season 1, episode 19) *The Dead Don't Cry (season 1, episode 30) Temple Houston (3 episodes) *Fracas at Kiowa Flats (season 1, episode 12) *The Case for William Gotch (season 1, episode 20) *Do Unto Others, Then Gallop (season 1, episode 24) Trackdown (3 episodes) *The Marple Brothers (season 1, episode 1) *The Mistake (season 1, episode 27) *Sunday's Child (season 2, episode 12) Wagon Train (3 episodes) *The Andrew Hale Story (season 2, episode 35) *The Colonel Harris Story (season 3, episode 15) *The Clayton Tucker Story (season 3, episode 18) The Adventures of Champion (2 episodes) *The Stone Heart (season 1, episode 13) *Andrew and the Deadly Double (season 1, episode 21) The Adventures of Kit Carson (2 episodes) *Frontier Empire (season 4, episode 18) *The Phantom Uprising (season 4, episode 24) Annie Oakley (2 episodes) *Outlaw Mesa (season 1, episode 25) *Annie and the Outlaw's Son (season 1, episode 26) Bat Masterson (2 episodes) *Stampede at Tent City (season 1, episode 4) *Dakota Showdown (season 3, episode 8) Frontier (2 episodes) *The Texicans (season 1, episode 13) *Out from Texas (season 1, episode 29) The Gene Autry Show (2 episodes) *Holdup (season 4, episode 3) *Hoodoo Canyon (season 4, episode 7) The Guns of Will Sonnett (2 episodes) *Meeting at Devil's Fork (season 1, episode 8) *Robber's Roost (season 2, episode 15) The Rebel (2 episodes) *Night on a Rainbow (season 1, episode 34) *Deathwatch (season 2, episode 6) Wanted: Dead or Alive (2 episodes) *Sheriff of Red Rock (season 1, episode 13) *Six-Up to Bannach (season 1, episode 19) Black Saddle (1 episode) *Client: Nelson (season 1, episode 16) Bronco (1 episode) *Then the Mountains (season 4, episode 18) Buffalo Bill, Jr. (1 episode) *The Death of Johnny Ringo (season 1, episode 6) Centennial (1 episode) *The Scream of Eagles (Episode 12) Cheyenne (1 episode) *Satonka (season 7, episode 2) Daniel Boone (1 episode) *The Devil's Four (season 1, episode 21) Destry (1 episode) *Go Away, Little Sheba (season 1, episode 7) Hopalong Cassidy (1 episode) *Silent Testimony (season 2, episode 20) How the West Was Won (1 episode) *Luke (season 3, episode 9) Iron Horse (1 episode) *High Devil (season 1, episode 3) Lancer (1 episode) *Goodbye, Lizzie (season 2, episode 23) The Lone Ranger (1 episode) *Framed for Murder (season 4, episode 47) Overland Trail (1 episode) *Escort Detail (season 1, episode 15) Pony Express (1 episode) *The Story of Julesberg (pilot) Red Ryder (1 episode) *Gun Trouble Valley (pilot) Redigo (1 episode) *Little Angel Blue Eyes (season 1, episode 6) The Restless Gun (1 episode) *Jebediah Bonner (season 2, episode 1) The Rifleman (1 episode) *The Day a Town Slept (season 4, episode 29) The Sheriff of Cochise (1 episode) *Lynching Party (season 1, episode 19) Stories of the Century (1 episode) *Little Britches (season 1, episode 22) The Texan (1 episode) *Killer's Road (season 2, episode 33) Tombstone Territory (1 episode) *Guilt of a Town (season 1, episode 23) The Virginian (1 episode) *Letter of the Law (season 4, episode 14) Whispering Smith (1 episode) *The Hemp Reeger Case (season 1, episode 11) Zane Grey Theatre (1 episode) *Three Graves (season 1, episode 14) Images Art Fuller.png Rawhide - Incident at Spider Rock - Image 5.png Rawhide - Incident of El Toro - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 4.png Bat Masterson - Stampede at Tent City - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident of the Rawhiders - Image 2.png Rawhide - Incident at Spider Rock - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident of the Rawhiders - Image 3.png External Links * James Best on IMDb * James Best on Wikipedia * James Best on tv.com Category:Actors